Lies and Love
by Dantana15
Summary: Also by Just.Chilling Danny Messer hated Lee Thompson, a lab tech. Lee Thompson Danny. Danny and Lee had known each other since their childhood.


**Okay, so before you start I have got to put that my friend ** **help me in this story, so this story is by dantan15 and . **

Danny Messer hated Lee Thompson, a lab tech. Lee Thompson Danny. Danny and Lee had known each other since their childhood; they used to be best friends until Danny broke up Lee and his girlfriend, Amy Hine, and then went out with her. That was one reason why Lee hated Danny. Danny hated Lee because he attempted to beat him up. And now they were working together again, Lee is a lab tech and Danny as a detective CSI.

Lee liked Lindsay but Lindsay didn't like Lee. Another reason why Lee didn't like Danny, Danny got the beautiful country girl.

Lee and Lindsay were working in Trace; Lee kept on looking at Lindsay (just like what Danny and Lindsay did on her first day). Lindsay wasn't paying attention and she reached her gloved hand out to get a swab, Lee saw what Lindsay was doing and reached for a swab as well. Lee's hand landed on top of Lindsay's, Lindsay moved her hand away immediately and apologised

"Sorry Lee" Lindsay said

"Sorry" Lee said at the same time as Lindsay

Just at that point Danny walked in "Hey babe" Danny said

"Hey" Lindsay replied

Lee went a bright colour of red; both Danny and Lindsay looked at him

"What have you got?" Danny asked walking over to Lindsay and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"An ass" Replied Lindsay

"I know you have got a cute ass" Danny replied

Lee made his presence known by clearing his throat. Danny took his arms away from Lindsay.

"What have you got?" Danny asked again

"Well, apart from a cute ass, I have got trace from the fibre on the Vic's shirt" Lindsay replied

"Yeah, it came back to a chilli powder" Lee then added

"It is different to what you normally find in chilli powder" Lindsay said

"Their own recipe maybe" Danny said

"That is what I was thinking" Lindsay then said

"Do you know who makes it like this?" Danny asked then.

"Yeah, chilli dancer" Lee said

"Great, let's go babe" Danny then said. Danny and Lindsay walked out of the labs into the locker room.

_Urgh, why does Lindsay have to love Danny_ Lee thought

In the Locker rooms

"Why does Mac always out you with him?" Danny asked opening his locker

2i don't know why" Lindsay replied opening her locker

"I think that Mac knows that I hate him" Danny replied in anger. Lindsay walked over to Danny and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his back.

"I know that baby, I do, and I think that Mac knows too, that is why you don't work with him babe" Lindsay then said

"I know, I just don't like you working with him, I know what he is like and I know that he is probably undressing your sexy body with his eyes every second of the god damn day" Danny then said turning in his wife's embrace.

"I know that he probably does, but you're the only one who gets to undress me though aren't you" Lindsay said pressing a kiss to his unshaven jaw.

"Well, yourself and I get to undress you" Danny joked

"Ha-ha, babe" Lindsay replied

"You, ready" Danny asked

"Yeah, just need to get my coat and gun then we should good to go" Lindsay replied, Lindsay gave Danny one final kiss his lips. Lindsay turned to go to her locker, Danny grabber her hand and pulled her to him; he crashed his lips to her and started to kiss her passionately. Danny finally broke away from the kiss "what was the for?" Lindsay asked getting her breath back

"Just wanted to kiss my amazing and lovely wife, who by the way is looking sexy today" Danny then replied. He saw Lindsay's turn a light shade of red.

"Okay, let's go" Lindsay said, then gave Danny a kiss on the chin and then left. Danny stood there watching his wife's small and perfect frame away his eyes travelled down her body and he watched her ass as she walked away. He watched her leave, he stood there for a few seconds, and then he saw his wife's face poke around the door

"Are you coming to stand there all day or am I going to get Flack to come with me?" Lindsay asked

"No, no I'm going with you" Danny replied walked to Lindsay

"Good, I didn't want Flack to come anyway, I wanted my sexy husband" Lindsay told Danny as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the locker rooms and busy halls of the lab, where Lee was.

"There is no need to show off your relationship" Lee mumbled to himself.

**Reviews would be lovely. Me and will be writing more in lessons.**

**Please review. **


End file.
